la carta de un amor desconocido
by leidymili
Summary: sasuke uchiha no sabe lo es que es el amor asta de cierta chica ojos luna lo sorprende


NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO SAMA

YO SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERCION

LA CARTA DE UN AMOR DESCONOCIDO

PAREJA: Sasuhina del universo de naruto alternativo romane

CARTAS DE UN AMOR DESCONOIDO

-Hay viene sasuke-

una enorme multitud sin ser exagerada seguian a ese muchacho perfeto,sexy,deportista nada magnifico capitan del equipo del colegio de konoha city,cabello negro con toques de azul perfectos como si el mismo kami-sama lo hiciera a proposito mmmm debe ser algo de terible ser tan perfecto con ese pelo desordenado pero a la vez perfecto y los demas KAMI que no lo podemos tener ni al 50 % de ese estilo de ja ja soy perfecto pero tu ni en sueños pagados o sea el mas sexy delllllllllllll mundo haci y mas de un trillon de cosas se escuchaban en la prepa de konoha city veran quien soy yo soy hinata hyuga la desgracia andante como dice sasori y el grupo auctoproclamado akasutki de prepa city como me molesta pero no puedo hacer nada tienen razon soy una timida tan grande que ni una avestrus en una cueva me ganaria a esconderme y los tomates se rien de mi por mis sonrojos desesperoooo a todos asta tenten-chan, algunas veces se muestra enojada no desecionada y lo mejor tartamudeo bastante soy bajita blanca con ojos lunas que bueno creo que son lindos no aunque me dien que son raro tengo el abello largo con un flequillo y uso faldas larga porque es impropio que me vean sino es lo necesario quiero que me respeten aunque detras venga la burla.

-Teme,idiota esperame-dijo naruto uzumaki un chico con ojos azules como el cielo de cabello rubio y alegre personalidad asta el sol le tenia envidia pero

-callate no estoy de humor-dijo sasuke caminando a la estupida entrada de la prepa con una cara de fastidio y enojo que al contrario de asustar a las chias mas las atraian.

-esperame no tengo alas eres de lo peor dices que eres mi mejor amigo ,bastardo.

-eres tu quien die eso a todos desde la escuela por mi vete al infierno y deja de molestar usuranton-no pudo terminar por cierta chia rosada de ojos verdes que como por arte de brujeria ,suponia sasuke ,siempre pero siempre se le lansaba enima y lo apretaba asta afixiarlo

-Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn buenos di-

-largarte sakura-dijo sasuke safandose del agarre.

-porque-dijo dolida pero no estrañada por la actitud

-porque eres una molestia-punto para el esa era ta etiqueta que le daba a todas esas idiotas sin cerebro que se pintan como payaso y usan faldas demaciado cortas y perfumes que lo hacen estornudas por el exeso ¡RAYOS¡ MALTIDAS.

-TEME MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A SAKURA-CHAN-dijo indignado naruto en un intento de abrasar para consolar a su amada sakura esta le dio un gancho en la cabeza

CALLATE NO LE HABLES HACIA SASUKE-KUN

PERO

NADA

MHP-DIJO sasuke caminando

sasuke-kun esperame -dijo sakura destras de sasuke

aayy que sakura-chan esperame ,TEME

y asi todas las chicas se fuero y hubo el siempre ritual de todas las mañanas que siempre suponia que era un dia normal

CHICAS EN UNA BOLA ESPERANDO A SASUKE EN LA ENTRADA

SASUKE RECHAZANDO A TODAS

CHICAS DECLARANDOLE SU AMOR

SASUKE BURLANDOSE Y NI RESPONDIENDO COMO TODO UN PREPOTENTE

CHICAS LLORANDO

NARUTO-KUN GRITANDO TEME

SAKURA TRATANDO DE ENAMORAR A SASUKE

SASUKE IGNORANDO

CHICOS HABLANDO Y CAMINANDO NORMAL IGNORANDO EL ALBOROTO

EL ENTRENADOR GAI-SENSEI Y KAKASHI-SENSEI PONIENDO TODO EN ORDEN Y DICIENDO QUE HABRIA CASTIGOS Y ENTRENAMIENDO PARA EL PROXIMO CAMPEONADO

TODOS ENTRANDO Y LA CAMPANA TOCANDO TODOS A LO NORMAL

si siempre era asi y yo desde una esquina viendo todo como un testigo mudo. mis pensamiento son interrupidos por chino-kun y kiba-kun

hola hinata-dice alegre kiba muy animado

buenas-dice chino-kun serio pero yo se que esta normal creo

bu-buenoss dias -dijo

vamos que haces aqui ese idiota de sasuke y su bola de problesmas ya entro

s-si dije y empece a caminar con un kiba muy contento y un chino calmado a par mia

hinata hay esta neji

a-a -voltee y si hay venia neji de seguro olvide algo ya que el es una año mayor y se supone que ya estaba en clase de deporte

hinata olvidaste tu libro de mate en casa toma -dijo natural y serio pero tranquilo

s-si gracias -dije tomandolo que torpe pense que lo habia taido neji siempre me ayuda y proteje es mi hermano mayor por asi decirlo

bueno tenga buen dia chino,perro adios

que dijiste -dijo kiba-kun ofendido

hyuga-dijo chino-kun

el asintio y se fue con un kiba-kun maldiciendo y lansando ofensas

a mi nissan no le agrada kiba desde que su perro se comio por accidente le quise hacer pensar sus tenis mas carras porque kiba queria jugar con akamaru a traidas y eso era lo mas cercano posible en ese momento cuando lo vi ya era tarde dios que alboroto ese dia

dios no lo s-supera t-todavia dije riendo un poco era normal no

BUENO fuiemos a clase la numero 8 de ese dia que que cansado mate ingles historia geometri dios estaba cansada todos estaban concentrado en clase de kakashi-sensei menos unos cuanto bueno las chicas veian mas a sasuke que a la pisara y este a la ventana acaso el hablaba telepaticamente con el viento que estraño

shikamaru nara el mas bajo pero uno de los mas inteligntes despues de sasuke solo bostesaba y dormia, choujin comia a escondida, kiba hablaba con un consentrado chino que no le ponia atencion sakura miraba a sasuke como ino y las demas mientras peleaba con esta sai bueno era sai y asi todos estaban en lo suyo a decir verdad y de ultimo naruto-kun bueno el estaba molestando con unos chicos

naruto-kun siempre te eh amado mas que a mi vida siempre me as gustado quisiera poder estar a tu lado pero siempre que te quiero hablar soy una cobare aaaa si ni yo pongo atencion a profesor por verte y tu nisiquiera te das cuenta.

NARUTO como se llamaba el auctor del libro don quijote de la mancha-dijo molesto por la falta de interes de TODOSSSSSSSSSS

a a a bueno hay muchos bueno jjjjj ya sabe jjj-dijo asustado a la mirada del prof

todos se reian y yo no te puedo ayudar naruto-kun

a sasuke teme sabe verdad teme-dijo naruto en un intento de salvarse

porque me metes idiota-dijo sasuke dejando de ver la ventana

ayudame-dijo desesperado por la mirada de kakashi por un momento crei que lo queria matar mentalmente

vete a la mierda -dijo sasuke

bastardo-dijo naruto a un sasuke ignorandolo

silencio naruto eres el pero de todos y aun asi no poner a atencion bueno todos tendran un trabajo extra por la poca atencion de naruto

esto ultimo hiso temblar a naruto porque sabia que venia

naruto idiota -dijo ino de primera

dobe maldito-dijo sasuke mandandole su peor mirada de odio maldicion mas tarea

naruto estupio -dijo sakura

y se oyeron la quejas y los reclamos de todos y los insultos para naruto-kun pobresito

SILENCIO -dijo el,prof tomando la atencion de todos -mañana traeran una carta con base en las reglas dramaticales que hoy vimos escribalan de no me importa que la realidad pero la traen o 5 punto menos para todos por cada persona que no la traiga

todos volvieron a ver a naruto

que-que paso, no es justo -dijo viendo que todos lo veian y comprendia la razon no era un idiota come ramen como todos decian

que cosa, tu naruto-hiso una pausa pensando- traeras un resumen de miguel de cervantes, su vida entiendes es adicional

queeeeeeeeeeee no -dijo descolocado saltando molestando a sasuke y sakura que estaban ala par recibiendo un golpe de esta.

que no quiero -dijo roriquiando que lastimo el corazon

NARUTO -DIJIERON TODOS

calla dobe ya, maldito-dijo sasuke hostinado

pero -naruto lo volteo a ver enojado

ya basta, bueno ahora todo entendido, vayan a almorzar. -dijo de ultimo kakashi para irse con un naruto detras de el reclamando y todos en masa saliendo.

haci todos nos fuimos a almorzar yo solo pensaba una cosa era mi oportunidad de escribir porfin una carta de amor para naruto-kun si puse mis manos en mi pecho y me sonroje porque senti mis mejillas arder hiba a escribir algo hermoso para naruto kun.

hinata vamos diayyyy -dijo kiba que corria al comedor por la fija larga

s-si voy -dije alegre

lo que nunca hubiera sabido es que desde la distancia un muchacho alto de pelo negro me observaba con una sonrisa.

mhp


End file.
